Y Txting is Nvr Seen in SS
by SomberLuminosity
Summary: Link had better watch out. It's a world of secrets when it comes to mobile devices. Also, the fourth wall has been broken and in need of repair for quite some time. But isn't that what our little heroes in blond are meant for?


**Yea! Another one shot! Good gravy, I do love writing these. So much fun! :D This is just a little humor for the alternative of cell phones being in Skyward. Enjoy.**

**...**

**Y Txting is Nvr Seen in SS**

"Ghirahim, what are you doing?"

"Quiet, Sky Child! I'm in the middle of a conversation."

The green clad hero walked up to the demon lord and stood on his tiptoes to look over the pale shoulder. He didn't see anyone in front of his foe, though. If he could call Ghirahim his foe. He wasn't really sure what he was; it was more of a mix between stalker and a hindrance.

"With who?" His blue eyes scanned the dark brownish red perimeter of the room. He blinked rapidly as sweat fell into his vision. How the demon could stand to wear a heavy cloak in the heat of the Fire Sanctuary was mind imploding.

"Your sword guide, Fi." Ghirahim snapped a response before continuing his "conversation", which apparently involved having a staring contest with the ground. Link lifted his eyebrows in confusion.

"But she's right he-" He stopped suddenly as he realized that the power of Hylia's creation was no longer emanating from the hilt of the sword he held in his right hand.

"Fi?" Link called out for his companion, swiftly becoming filled with worry.

"Right here, Master." The chosen one sighed in relief and turned around to face the owner of the voice. Fi floated towards him, but her eyes remained downcast, facing the stone like Ghirahim's. Her two violet cape arms were positioned in front of her as she stared intently at them.

Link glanced from one sword spirit to the other. _What is going on? _He faced the demon again as he looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean you're having a conversation?"

"Just that, Sky Child. Shush, please."

Frustrated on being left out on this confusing matter, Link stood as high as his toes could lift him up, and he sought for what he meant. And then he noticed it. The pale demon's fingers twiddled effortlessly against a white object which was underlined by a black rim, and periodically, a lime green square would light up on it before being followed almost instantly by a cream colored one. Link vaguely realized that there were words on it; what they said though, he couldn't make out.

He narrowed his eyes before acting upon impulse. With lightning fast speed, his arm shot over Ghirahim's shoulder blade and snatched the black object from his gloved hands.

"Hey!" Ghirahim instantly grabbed for the possession, but Link retreated away from his expected grasp until he reached the other side of the room.

"_'Yeah, I know. The Sky Child is weird like that, but I can understand why you would want to hang out with him in his sword. Were the opportunity to present itself, I would inhabit his blade in a heartbeat, if I didn't have a master. Link is just so...delicious. P:'?_" Link read out loud the message Ghirahim had sent in the cream colored box, and his voice rose hysterically as he read the last sentence.

"What the crap?" His head shot up as he gaped at Ghirahim with a horrified expression. The lord cleared his throat before dramatically spreading out his hands.

"It's not what you think, Sky Child."

Link's pupils dilate with fear at the entity occupying the chamber. "Oh, it's not? Then, I guess you just go around telling people that they're 'delicious'. Is that it?"

Ghirahim drops his arms and sighs. "I'm not even going to try bringing this subject up more than necessary."

Link turns his attention to Fi. "What kind of conversation are you _having_ with him?"

Fi shrugs lightly, something Link had never seen her do before. "This is not something I wish to discuss with someone your age, Master."

"Well, that's too bad 'cause it involves me! And how do you even talk with this thing..." His voice trails off as his attention returns to the object in his hand.

"Sky Child, give that back."

Link ignores him all the more as he finds that the device reacts to his finger's touch against the screen. He scrolls up the messages, eyes widening as he reads the "conversation" the Ghirahim and Fi were apparently having.

"Sky Child..."

Link's eyes narrow as he soon discovers a contact list of all the other people the demon had talked to in the past. He taps a name and the screen flashes black before brightening up with a crescent shaped, green figure and the words "Calling Master".

The object makes a weird garbled noise until a voice emanates from it. "Yeah?"

Link jumps as the annoyed voice filters from the black rectangle, and his hands shake slightly.

"Hello?" The person sounds impatient, as if waiting for a response. It suddenly grows heavy with infuriation.

"GHIRAHIM! What have I told you about prank-calling me?"

The demon snatches the object from Link's hands as he had unnoticeably teleported behind him. He holds it to his pointed ear, and he shakes considerably.

"M-Master?" He tries to quell the panic from his husky voice.

"Did I not give you specific orders to only call me when you said you had acquired the Spirit Maiden?"

"Well...yes, yes...you did...bu-"

"Did you get her soul?"

"Uh...no...not yet..."

"Then why are you calling me? You just interrupted my very important nap that I was having in the hot tub! It's rare that I get some peace and quiet to myself in the demon realm, and you have the audacity to call me in my free time?"

"Master, it's not like that-"

"You had better get that mortal's soul by the end of this week, or so help me, when I return, your cellphone privileges will be revoked! Understood?"

Ghirahim's shoulders slump in defeat. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Goodbye, Ghira."

The demon's face scrunches up in distaste at the use of his nickname. "Bye, Master."

He pushes a button on his cellphone before slowly turning around. His black eyes glare at Link darkly, and he points an accusing finger at Link. "Don't you _dare _touch my phone again if you value your life, Sky Child."

Link shrugs nonchalantly. He turns his gaze to Fi who returned the stare with emotionless blue eyes. "Master Link, I can confirm wholeheartedly with 100 percent accuracy that the demon lord fully intends these words. Also, here is your cellphone."

She floats over to him, holding out a similar, rectangular object with a blue casing. "I have taken the liberty of adding Ghirahim to your contacts list at his suggestion."

Link hesitantly takes the phone from Fi, and sees the name "Ghirahim" lighting up on his screen. He taps it charily, and after a few seconds, a song flows into the room from Ghirahim's device.

_"I'm sexy and I know it."_

Ghirahim grins at Link sadistically as he silences his phone.

"Master, I can also confirm that songs can be altered to fit a certain caller ID. Further analysis shows that Ghirahim has set this tune to your name, should you call him."

Link face palms exasperatedly. He supposed that the term "obsessed" could be added to the list of undeveloped names for the demon lord.

**...**

**P: Yes, the ever growing list of names fit for a certain demon lord. I'm sure we can all think up of a few...hundred. ;D**

**And yep. Demise has a hot tub which he likes to sleep in. 8D He has to have a hobby of some sorts in the demon realm. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
